Kevin Belwick
Kevin Belwick is a Muggle-born wizard and the son of Apollo and Nancy Belwick. He was raised in the United States of America but moved to London, England, initially to further his education until he was discovered by the magical community. He was sorted into Gryffindor House at (Model) Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Physical Appearance Kevin is short for his age and looks younger than he is. He has short, light brown hair, wide, blue eyes, and naturally white teeth. He has a decent build and can lift slightly below his own body weight. Personality In the Muggle world, Kevin has shown extraordinary intelligence and capability for his age. He has an affinity towards math and science, particularly physics. When not at school, he'd often play sports with his friends or on the playground and he remains undefeated at monkey bar racing. Kevin is normally adaptable to change, but when he discovered magic he became reluctant to try almost anything, it was all so bizarre to him. Over time, he began to get used to the perks of the magical community, getting over the fact that it is scarcely similar to the Muggle world. Kevin had a hard time believing he could become a great wizard at first, but he found that if he applies more confidence to his spells they are much more likely to succeed. He has shown great prowess at spell-learning and is proud of it. Kevin is neither social nor antisocial, but tries to become more social ever since he was sorted into Gryffindor, believing he needs to be more brave at every aspect. Likes Perhaps Kevin's greatest interest of all is knowledge. During his free time at Hogwarts he'd often read from one of his textbooks, often saying he's "trying to catch up" from not having previous knowledge about magic. His favorite classes involve any form of wand magic, especially Charms. Kevin likes eating all things meat, especially steak and chicken legs, and desserts such as strawberry ice cream. He drinks water constantly to stay hydrated and refreshed. Early Life The Belwick surname originated from Essex County, England, but Kevin's ancestors moved to the United States of America for job opportunities. On December 18, 2004, renowned chemist Apollo Belwick married Nancy Gertrude, a fashion designer for Lawrence Co., near Raleigh, North Carolina. Nancy gave birth to her first child, Kevin, who began to show signs of a child prodigy. Counselors recommended his parents send him to a prestigious boarding school to maximize his education, but instead of staying in the United States they moved back to the country of their ancestors and Kevin was enrolled into the best intermediate school in London. However, sometime in July 2018, Kevin was walking home late at night from the local park when a strange man in a blue cloak approached him. The man spoke of wizards and magic and more, terms that Kevin was sure weren't real. He was about to turn him away when the man handed him a letter. "The world could use someone like you, Kevin. Come to this school instead and you will learn what you are truly capable of," he encouraged him before he seemed to vanish, much to Kevin's surprise. After days of thought he decided to follow the letter's instructions and accept the invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft in Wizardry instead and learn more about the wizarding world. Diagon Alley Kevin, upon the letter's instructions, navigated his way to Diagon Alley to purchase school supplies. He found it hard to fit into the magical community at first; most of the people he met were born into families that already know magic. He was usually quick to learn in regards to Muggle culture but magic and the supernatural felt alien to him. He managed to make some friends, but he often wondered if he even belonged with magic and often became homesick. Upon visiting Garrick Ollivander to purchase his first wand, he received one made from alder and phoenix feather. He was shocked at the significance of this wand; wielders of this particular combination were said to "make their mark on the world". He struggled to believe he was worthy of such a wand but stuck to his plan and weeks later boarded the train to Hogwarts. Hogwarts Kevin, before he was Sorted, having heard that the House Ravenclaw was best fit for the intelligent and wise, became nearly certain he'd be Sorted into that House. But instead the Sorting Hat placed him into Gryffindor, the House for the brave. Once again he was stunned; he did not consider himself brave, he was usually nervous when talking about magical subjects. But he found even more friends in this House and began to fit in. Once classes began, Kevin again began to struggle understanding magical concepts, but he understood over time. He developed a major liking toward spell-casting and always looked forward to classes such as Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He became quite skilled with his wand; he successfully cast a Disarming Charm only days after classes began and has rarely failed a spell. He became much more confident in himself and looks forward to the future, hoping he really will make his mark on the wizarding world. Kevin owns a great horned owl named Victor, who he keeps mainly as a pet. He has not found much need to use owl post yet. Kevin currently leads the school's Wizard's Chess Club, which meets Saturdays at 7pm (EDT). Category:Retired Character